


Ill Interlude

by The_Devil_In_The_Details_666



Series: All The Batfam BS [24]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Gen, Sickfic, Stubborn Damian Wayne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 17:48:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21165647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Devil_In_The_Details_666/pseuds/The_Devil_In_The_Details_666
Summary: Damian is a stubborn sick person. Who could have guessed?





	Ill Interlude

“Damian? Why are you down here? You should be resting.”

Damian gritted his teeth as he tried to make his way down the Cave stairs, leaning heavily on the wall as the world seemed to spin around him like that horrible teacup ride Todd had convinced him to go on. His head ached and every step made his stomach threaten to revolt, but he forced himself to grunt, “It is time for patrol, is it not, Father?”

He finally reached the bottom of the steps and sagged against the wall, taking a moment to close his eyes and catch his breath. When he opened them back up, Bruce was in front of him, stating firmly, “Damian, you’re not going on patrol tonight. You can barely stand.”

That made Damian’s hackles raise and he straightened, ignoring the spots dancing in his vision and the way the world spun around him as he snarled, “I’m fine, Father! I’m not a child, I don’t need to be coddled.”

Bruce’s face softened and he set a hand on Damian’s shoulder, answering, “Damian, it’s okay. We all get sick sometimes, you can take a break. I know it’s frustrating, but it’s better to take one night off to recover than to go out and get injured and have to take weeks off. Trust me, I learned that lesson the hard way when I first became Batman.”

Despite knowing in his brain that Bruce was right, Damian’s pride refused to let him admit it and he snapped, “I am fine, Father. Now, are we going on patrol or not?”

Bruce frowned, but straightened up. His apparent acceptance helped soothe the boy’s wounded pride and Damian started towards the changing room. His movements, however, were suddenly stymied by Bruce picking him up and walking up the stairs. Damian squirmed, but his dizziness had only increased with the sudden movement and he was unable to escape as he yelped, “Father! What are you doing?”

“I had to do this a lot with Jason, too, when he’d get all stubborn and refuse to go to bed when he was sick. Dick was usually pretty easy, though he had his moments, but Tim was the worst offender by far. I used to have to set up a cot in his room whenever he got sick because he would sneak back down to the Cave after I dragged him up to bed and work himself until he passed out. I figured it would only be a matter of time before I would have to do it with you.”

Damian stared blankly at his father as he was dropped on his bed and Bruce left the room, returning a few minutes later with a well-loved book. He settled onto the bed beside Damian, then opened the book and stated, “My dad used to read this to me when I was sick. It’s tradition.”

Then he cleared his throat and began, “Alice was beginning to get very tired of sitting by her sister…”


End file.
